Episode 80
When Someone Who Wears Glasses Takes Them Off, It Looks Like Something's Missing (普段眼鏡をかけてる奴が眼鏡を外すとなんかもの足りない パーツが一個足りない気がする, Fudan megane o kaketeru yatsu ga megane o hazusuto nanka mono tarinai, pātsu ga ikko tarinai kigasuru) is the eightieth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction After Kondo and Tojo's battle, Gintoki and Binbokusai's battle finally begins! Gintoki struggles against the monkey-like agility of Binbokusai, the strongest member of the Yagyu Family. Meanwhile, Shinpachi has charged into the mansion and has finally found Otae. He tells her everyone's feelings, but Otae stubbornly rejects them. What happened between her and Kyubei? The final battle to settle the many grudges between the Yagyu clan and the Kodokan members is about to begin!! Plot In the aftermath of the fight between Kondou and Toujou. Gintoki and Binbokusai talk with each other. The two then each find another type of alternative toilet paper to use. After using them, the fight between the two begins. Elsewhere, a heavily wounded Hijikata faces off against Kyuubei. The fight is completely one-sided in Kyuubei's favor. In Hijikata's analysis of Kyuubei, he realizes the sizeable gap between the two. However, Hijikata presses on, as Gintoki and Binbokusai's fight continues on equal footing. While being chased by a trio of maids, Otae runs into her brother Shinpachi. Taking his sister's hand, Shinpachi tries to escape the maids with Otae. Hiding from the maids, Otae begs Shinpachi to surrender. Shinpachi adamantly refuses, so Otae slaps him and tries to dissuade him of that notion. Otae reveals that she has to act as Kyuubei's missing left eye. Kyuubei then arrives with Hijikata's unconscious body. He briefly mentions an incident where he lost his left eye and how Otae was involved. Hijikata then awakens and then reveals that Kyuubei isn't a man but a woman. The sudden revelation astounds Shinpachi, who figures that Kyuubei has mistaken Otae for a man. Otae retorts with a high kick and reveals that Kyuubei is a man trapped inside a woman's body. Meanwhile, the fight between Gintoki and Binbokusai continues. Gintoki handily dealt with by Binbokusai who chastises him for interfering with his grandchild's love affairs. Brushing off his opponent's critiques, Gintoki claims he knows that Kyuubei is really a woman. Binbokusai then reveals that Kyuubei's personality is entirely his fault. It's traditional that a male will succeed the Yagyuu clan, however, the birth of Kyuubei jeopardized that. Furthermore, the death of Kyuubei's mother and her father's refusal to remarry didn't help either. So to remedy their conundrum, Kyuubei was raised as a man. It's when in Kyuubei's youth that she's surrounded by bullies that Otae steps in and deals with them. The two became fast friends, however, once Kyuubei learned of Otae's various hardships. One of which, had Kyuubei lose his left eye in order to protect Otae from loan sharks. Separately, Kyuubei and Binbokusai respectively explain to Shinpachi and Gintoki Kyuubei's resolve to make Otae his partner. On the other hand, Shinpachi and Gintoki give refute the dogmatic reasons given to them and fight against them. Koshinori then arrives with students of the Yagyuu school to ambush the two. Kondou, Okita, Hijikata, and Kagura then arrive and help out fend off against the students. The fight between, Shinpachi vs Kyuubei and Gintoki vs. Binbokusai continues and while it appeared that Shinpachi lost. He makes a comeback, after retrieving his glasses. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Yagyuu Binbokusai *Hijikata Toushirou *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Shimura Tae *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Okita Sougo *Toujou Ayumu *Kitaooji Itsuki *Shimura Ken *Loan Shark Amanto *Shimura Ken *Yagyuu Koshinori *Kondou Isao Trivia Category:Episodes